Sunset
by TolkienkookAD
Summary: A KibaHina story, Kibacentric. I really like this one, please R&R! some fluff, hopefully in character


TKAD Sez: I've begun to really like this pairing, actually. I used to be a hardcore NaruHina shipper, but…no longer! It actually occurs to me that I have 4 shippings that involve Kiba. Why do I like him so much?

Anyway, on with the story.

When Kiba, Shino, and Hinata got together for the first time, just to get to know each other, they found out right away about Hinata's crush on Naruto. It was obvious, really. The way she blushed when he was mentioned, the way she clammed up and started stuttering whenever he was near. Obvious. Really, really obvious.

Alright, so Shino pointed it out to Kiba afterwards, but he had seen it. Really.

Soon team 8 became known as the best of friends, and the most superior tracking team among the genins. Hinata, a shy girl, learned to loosen up around her closest (only) friends. Soon she was able to talk freely about her crush with them. Kurenai-sensei loved to talk about it with Hinata, for bloody HOURS at least, but Shino and Kiba, boys that they were, seriously hoped that when Naruto left for training she would get over him.

Alack and alas, it wasn't so. They still got together, even as Chuunins, and Hinata always brought up Naruto, wondering how he was doing, how much he'd changed. She herself had changed a lot, Kiba had noted, after not seeing her for a year. She had grown her hair out, was taller, and more confident too. His first thought upon seeing her was 'My god, she is gorgeous.' Of course he shook those feelings away. She wasn't his, and of course when Naruto came back, his heart would be stolen completely by her beauty, her grace, her…As I said, he shook those thoughts out of his head. For the most part.

At last, Tsunade alerted them to the words Hinata had longed to hear for 2 and a half years…

"Oy, Team 8! I got a message from Jiraiya recently. Naruto will be back within the month!" having had a bit too much sake that day, she hugged them all, kissed them on the cheek, and waltzed down the street to find a gambling house, all with Shizune chasing her with piles of paperwork to be done. Ah, the life of a Hokage.

The stunned team 8 and their sensei stood in the street, montionless, for at least five minutes before reacting to the news. Kiba started sulking, THOSE thoughts not far away. Hinata and Kurenai hugged each other and started making plans for what she would say when she saw him again, and Shino…Stared ahead impassivly. Big surprise, eh?

When they went their separate ways, Kiba found himself wandering in the forest, too depressed to even chat with Akamaru. (not that he could answer back, but that was besides the point.) Naruto. It was always about Naruto. He always took first priority in her book, and what was Kiba? A friend. Just a good, loyal, friend. The dog boy. Kiba sighed. Was it worth it to pine after a girl who wouldn't like him back? At this point he may admit to himself that he might just have a little tiny crush on that angel of angels, that goddess who walks among mortals…Hinata. Just hearing her name made his heart skip. It had such music, such joy. Oh, what he wouldn't give for her to come and say his name just once-

"Kiba?"

-come and sit down next to him-

A weight settled in beside him

-Then she would kiss his face and-

Hinata slapped him. "Wake up, Kiba! Are you okay?"

"Hung-Wha?" Kiba looked around to see Hinata staring worriedly at him.

"Kiba? Are you alright?" She asked again. Kiba sat up with a wolfish grin and a burning face. "Oh! I'm fine! Uh…H-how are you, Hinata?" Inwardly, Kiba groaned. He was doing exactly what she always did when Naruto was around. Stuttering.

"Um, that's good. See, Kiba, I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" She said timidly. It must have been something important, Kiba thought, she hadn't been this

nervous looking since they first met. "Anytime, Hinata." He said, fighting to keep from stuttering, AGAIN.

"Well, um, its about Naruto, and I was thinking that I had no idea what I would say to him when I saw him again, so I though…" Hinata took a deep breath, and continued. "I thought maybe since you and Naruto are so alike, maybe you could help me figure out what to say and everything?"

"A-ano?" Kiba said. He had no interest in helping Hinata win Naruto's heart…but…He was her friend, and friends stick by each other? Right? Right. "Sure. I mean, I guess I could…" He trailed off there, unsure of what to do.

"Well, I just, okay, pretend you are Naruto, alright? Um…well, what do you think he'd say to me?" She said, standing up.

"I-Probably just, 'Whats up?'" He said. "So lets go from there, what would you do if he said that?"

"Probably faint!" she giggled, and Kiba smiled. As the hours wore on, they practiced with each other, and eventually ended up collapsing in laughter. He had enjoyed himself in spite of things, and besides, he could always pretend she wanted him. Still giggling, they climbed the big hill in the forest to watch the sunset. Any other shinobi would be apprehensive about getting lost after dark, but with Akamaru's nose and Hinata's eyes, they were unconcerned.

"Hinata?" Kiba whispered, not wanting to destroy the tranquility the sunset brought. She turned to him. "Yes, Kiba?" she asked, also in a whisper. They were catching, after all.

"I, well, I wanted to ask why you like Naruto so much." He said, glad that the dim light wouldn't give away his burning cheeks. To his surprise, she started to talk. He had thought she would clam up.

"Well, I, when we were younger, He was so…brave? I don't think that's the right word, but just watching him, it felt like I was worth something, like, maybe I felt a bit more courageous? But sometimes, you know, I wonder if I just don't want to let go of something old and familiar. I feel like maybe I should get on with my life, without him, you know? I think…Sasuke will always come first, and he is just going to spend the rest of his life trying to find him." She faced Kiba, and he could see, even in the dim light, that she was as red as a beet. "K-kiba…I, what do you think?"

For a moment Kiba just stared. She had stuttered. While talking to him, she had stuttered. Not just while talking about Naruto, but on Kiba's own name!

"I…I think you should, you know, let him go. I think you're right. Y-you never know, someone else could be waiting for you to get over him…" Damn it! He was even starting to talk like her. Trust Hinata so take over someone's soul without even meaning to.

"S-Someone…else? K-kiba-kun…I don't, really see your point…" She was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and…hope? Anyway, it was now or never. Chances were, they were good enough friends that she wouldn't hate him, but…

No thinking, just do it!

Kiba leaned over and kissed her. He just wanted this one moment to remember, even if he regretted it later. Seconds that felt like hours passed, and Kiba's lips were still on Hinata's. It took him some time to figure out that she wasn't pulling away, she was kissing back! After what seemed like hours, they drew away from each other, staring at one another, afraid to speak.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata started. "Shhh." Kiba cut her off. "No words. It'll spoil the moment." He drew her into his arms, and they sat in perfect silence and happiness, watching the sunset.

And from that point on, the sunset was their favourite time of day.

TKAD Sez: gods this is long. But…I really like it! I might just draw an illustration for it on my DeviantArt page. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and GIVE ME FEEDBACK! RAWR!

TKAD out!


End file.
